


Tassles and Eyeliner

by Caollaidhe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, old fic xposted fom aff, set just before love letter showcase, wooz is stress hosh is annoying goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caollaidhe/pseuds/Caollaidhe
Summary: It was finally the showcase of their first full album. After months of stress and practice and all-nighters they were expected to show everyone what they'd created and Jihoon was beyond nervous. Soonyoung tries to help





	Tassles and Eyeliner

 

Jihoon scrolled endlessly through his phone, not taking in the content in the slightest as he twisted anxiously in the desk chair.

It was finally the showcase of their first full album. After months of stress and practice and all-nighters they were expected to show everyone what they'd created and Jihoon was beyond nervous. He felt a tremendous amount of pressure and responsibility being Seventeens producer, and no amount of encouragement from staff or members could help him calm down.

This had to be perfect. For the fans, for Seventeen, for their boss- Jihoon could think of nothing worse in that moment than having the album completely flop. He'd only have himself to blame and the amount of people he'd be letting down was enough to make him dizzy.

Jihoon sighed for the fifteenth time, locking his phone and tossing it onto the table in front of him. He buried his face in his hands, mindful not to mess up his makeup that the staffs have meticulously applied.

The producer frowned when he felt a pull on the back of his jacket. He looked over his shoulder only to roll his eyes as none other than Kwon Soonyoung sat innocently in a black leather couch, grinning at him.

"What are you up to?" Jihoon said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Soonyoung gripped the front of his shirt and gasped in mock offense. " _Me_? What ever are you implying, Mr. Lee."

Jihoon rolled his eyes once more. He didn't have time for this. He needed to focus.

He twisted back around in the chair, closing his eyes and virtually walking himself through the Chuck choreography. He was halfway through the chorus when he felt another tug on his jacket. He tried to ignore it, pushing on with the choreo but it was hard to ignore the endless tugging that Soonyoung was now subjecting him to.

Jihoon whipped around, Soonyoung scrambling back to sit on the couch as though he hadn’t just been annoying the crap out of his boyfriend.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon hissed, "Tug one more tassel and I _will end you_."

Soonyoung smirked up at Jihoon, "Is that a threat?"

 _Was that a threat, of course it’s a fucking threat you piece_ of –

"A promise." Jihoon levelled. He sat back in his chair once more, only this time he was waiting for Soonyoung to make a move because there was no way someone as irritating as him would give up now.

It didn't take long and when he felt it Jihoon shot up from the seat, rearing on his boyfriend and glaring down at him. Soonyoung had his hands resting innocently in his lap and looked up at Jihoon with his brows raised as if to say 'What are you gonna do about it?’

Jihoon dropped himself into Soonyoung’s lap, knees either side of him, trapping Soonyoung’s hands between their thighs. He could easily pull them out if he tried, but he didn't.

"Soonyoung." Jihoon said.

"Yeah, baby?"

Jihoon frowned at the pet name, leaning in closer to his boyfriend "Have I ever told you how unbelievably irritating you are sometimes?"

"Once or twice."

"And neither of those times made you think that _maybe_ , just maybe, you should work on being a little less annoying?"

Soonyoung looked up to his left, pretending to actually think about an answer to that. His eyes snapped back to Jihoon’s with a grin. "Nope!"

Jihoon groaned, leaning forwards and knocking their foreheads together in frustration "I hate you," he said.

"No you don't." Soonyoung laughed, wriggling his hands out from underneath Jihoon to wrap around his waist. "Can we make out now?"

Jihoon didn't even answer, instead smashing their mouths together hard enough to force Soonyoung’s head back into the couch. Jihoon moved quickly, nipping and tugging at Soonyoung’s lips between deep, desperate kisses. Soonyoung raced to keep up, slipping his tongue between Jihoon’s lips to try and soften things out.  Jihoon allowed it, his earlier irritation towards his boyfriend giving way, replaced by the overwhelming and addictive feeling kissing the boy like this gave him.

The sloppy wet sounds between them were only interrupted by the shifting of the couch as someone sat down beside them.

"Gross."

Jihoon broke the kiss to see who it was, Soonyoung moving to suck at his neck.

Wonwoo made a face when Jihoon caught his eye, turning his attention back to the phone in front of him. "The noonas will get pissed if you guys ruin your makeup again."

"At least we don't get, ahem, _stains_ on our costumes before broadcasts." Soonyoung paused his ravishing of Jihoon’s neck to retort with a snort.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he blushed up to his ears. "Th-that was entirely Mingyu’s fault!"

"Really?" Jihoon taunted playfully, "I always kinda thought you were the needy one in that relationship."

Wonwoo huffed indignantly, "I –"

He didn't get a chance to finish however, as one of the makeup noonas called out to Jihoon and Soonyoung in a pitch Jihoon wasn't even sure existed.

"What have a told you two about ruining your makeup! You go on in fifteen minutes, what were you thinking?!" She hurried over to them, tugging Jihoon out of Soonyoung’s embrace and dragging him over to the chair he had been occupying earlier. Soonyoung whined pathetically at the loss of contact before he was grabbed by another staff to fix his face too.

They managed to finish fixing them up just before they needed head behind the stage.

Soonyoung laughed when they finally faced each other after their little scolding, and Jihoon couldn't help but join him.

The taller boy stepped forward and placed his hands on Jihoon’s hips, pulling him close. "Hey, Jihoon?" He said, face fond but eyes serious.

Jihoon smiled softly up at his boyfriend, "Yeah?"

"It’s gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He reached up to stroke Jihoon’s cheek. "Please don't stress. I'm here, we're all here. We can do this, okay? I love you."

Jihoon took a deep breath, nodding his head, "Okay. I love you too, Soonyoung." He stood up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Soonyoung smiled his huge silly smile at him, the one that made Jihoon think of the sun, holding his hand firmly as they followed the rest of the members behind the stage and into their positions.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i made a twitter pls follow me im lonely @caollaidh_e


End file.
